Bayleef's Reward
by K.M
Summary: Transformation fic. Bayleef saves a Porygon from deletion. After learning of Bayleef's desire to be Ash's mate, Porygon tries to reward her.
1. Chapter 1

Bayleef's Reward  
by K.M.  
7-19-2006

Pokémon created by Satoshi Tajiri  
Copyright Nintendo/Creatures Inc./Game Freak Inc. 1995  
Copyright 4 Kids Productions Inc. 2002  
Trademarked by Nintendo

This story was originally written for nonprofit entertainment only, please don't sue me.   
_  
Italics - Pokémon Speech_

To say that things was busy at the Pokécenter would be putting it mildly. For Nurse Joy, it had just been one of those busy weeks that happened every now and then, and today was one of busier days of the week.

Due to this, several trainers were waiting outside, as the Pokécenter's lobby had become so crowded that it was just preferable for those trainers who didn't have seriously injured Pokémon to wait outside.

Fortunately for Ash, Misty, and Brock, none of their Pokémon were injured during this visit to a Pokécenter, and they were simply waiting to see if there would be any room at the center to spend the night. They'd been traveling for a bit now, and could use a night's rest in a Pokécenter. They just hoped that the large part of the trainers there were only there get their Pokémon looked at before moving on, otherwise it would be unlikely that there would be any room at the Pokécenter tonight.

As such, Ash and his friends had released their Pokémon to play amongst themselves for the time being.

Bayleef soon found herself by a small garden of flowers beneath a window in the Pokécenter.

She bent her head down and smiled as she took in their pleasing aroma.

_"help"_

_"Hmm?"_ Bayleef muttered as she rose her head up and looked around her.

_"someone... please, help"_ cried the mysterious voice again.

Bayleef poked her head into the Pokécenter window, believing the voice to have originated from there. Looking through the window, she saw what appeared to be a small office, but she could not see anyone currently inside of it.

_"Hello?"_ she asked in a concerned voice.

_"Please,"_ the mysterious voice said as Bayleef noticed a computer monitor flickering in the room. _"Help me."_ the voice finished as a Porygon's image finally appeared on the screen.

_"W-What's wrong?"_ Bayleef cried, as her eyes widened in concern at the odd looking Pokémon on the screen.

_"V-Virus."_ Porygon weakly replied.

Of all the weeks for him to choose to visit this Pokécenter's computer, it WOULD have to end up being the week where the resident Nurse Joy had apparently been too busy to have gotten around to installing the latest anti-viral software.

He had read the 'to do' notes that Joy had left on her desktop indicating that she did indeed have a CD with the most up to date anti-viral software, and while installing it was on the 'to do' list, she apparently hadn't gotten around to actually doing so yet, and now both her system, and he himself, were falling prey to a particularly nasty virus that had infected the system.

_"W-What can I do?"_ Bayleef asked.

_"Find... this, and place... in tray"_ Porygon said as he pulled up an image of a CD with special a symbol on it. He also caused the computer's CD tray to open so that Bayleef would know where the CD would go.

_"Disc... is probably here in... office... Likely near... computer."_ Porygon answered with great difficulty, while hoping this to be true.

_"Please, hurry! Irreparable corruption... estimated in... 10 minutes!"_

Bayleef looked desperately though the window at the desk that the computer was sitting on. Realizing that there was no way that she could climb up through the tiny window in time, she reached her vines into the room and over to the desk.

The desk was very big, and VERY cluttered, with mail, files, boxes and several other items. She only hoped that the drawers weren't equally cluttered if she had to end up going through those as well.

She began pushing all of the papers and such on the desk around, trying to see if she could find this 'disc' that the odd Pokémon spoke of. After passing it a couple of times, she finally took note of an envelope with a symbol on it that seemed to match the one in the picture that the Pokémon had shown her.

Holding the envelope flat against the desk with one vine, she ran her other vine over the surface of the envelope, and felt what appeared to be a circular item inside of it.

_"Is this it? Is it in here!"_ she cried as she tilted the envelop to face towards the monitor.

_"Yes!"_ Porygon exclaimed, _"You must open... the envelope quickly and... insert the disc into the tray."_

Bayleef fought with envelope, but her vines just couldn't get a decent enough hold to rip it open.

Suddenly, she got an idea, and retracted one of her vines. Touching her vine to her own body, she pulled a razor leaf from herself and had her vine carry it back to the envelope.

Thankfully, her idea worked, as the envelope tore and the disc slid out.

She was rather annoyed that disc seemed to be in yet another sort of wrapper inside of the envelope, but she made short work of that obstacle as well.

Finally, she placed the disc in the tray using her vines.

Porygon was thankful that he didn't need to give her further instruction, and that she had put the disc in correctly, and not upside down, but given that it was a 50/50 chance that she would put the disc in correctly, the two of them had just gotten lucky.

Bayleef watched the tray close and a light below the tray begin to flash, coinciding with a very low hum.

_"Did it work? Are you okay now?"_ she asked after a few seconds of looking between the CD drive and the Pokémon on the monitor.

_"Not... yet. This will take... several minutes."_ Porygon explained to her.

Unable to do little else, she simply waited to see whether or not her help had actually paid off.

Each passing minute felt like and eternity to her, as her fears began to grow that she had not been in time to save the Pokémon.

Finally, after several minutes had passed, she watched in surprise as the Pokémon that she had tried to help came right out of the screen and floated over to her.

_"Thank you. You saved me from deletion."_ Porygon gratefully said to her.

"Your welcome!" Bayleef said back to him while smiling, _"But, if you could get out of there, than why didn't you just put that disc in the tray yourself?"_ she asked.

Porygon shook his head slightly.

_"Under normal circumstances I could have, but the virus had weakened me too severely, I was just lucky that I was still able to work the monitor and the speakers when you arrived."_ he replied.

_"Oh."_ Bayleef said, not fully understanding, as computers weren't exactly something that she knew much about.

Porygon smiled back at her, _"Is there anything that I can do to repay you for saving me?"_

Bayleef's eyes scrunched in thought for a moment, _"No, I don't think so, but thank you."_ she replied.

_"Please,"_ Porygon continued, _"there must be something that you want. Anything."_

Bayleef thought for a moment more. What did she want? She really didn't have to think for too long to figure out the answer to this. There was really only one thing that she truly wanted, but it wasn't anything that this Pokémon could give her.

_"I'm afraid that you wouldn't be able to give me what I want."_ Bayleef sighed.

_"Please, humor me."_ Porygon urged her, while smiling.

After pausing for a moment to consider whether or not to tell him, she finally replied.

_"Ash."_ she whispered softly.

_"Ash?"_ Porygon asked, not certain that he understood her answer._  
_  
_"My trainer,"_ Bayleef continued softly, _"I-I love him. I would give almost anything to be his mate!"_ she finished with a more determined look on her face.

Her face quickly fell sad again, however. _"But I'm not human, so I'll never have that chance."_ she said sorrowfully.

Porygon looked at her, seeing just how much this meant to her.

_"Don't give up,"_ he said trying to comfort her, _"there's always a chance. If I had given up I wouldn't be here right now. It just goes to show that some unexpected help can always turn things around."_ he finished while smiling at her.

Bayleef returned the smile, albeit with a weaker one. _"Thanks."_ she said.

"Bayleef!" a voice called out a short distance away.

Turning her head, she saw Ash calling to her from across the grounds. Her mood picked up slightly at her beloved calling to her.

_"I have to go now,"_ she said turning to Porygon one last time, _"I'm glad that you're alright now."_

_"Thank you. Again."_ he said once more.

Nodding her head, Bayleef ran off towards her beloved as Porygon was left to watch through the window from inside the small office.

- - -

Later that night.

It had been a long wait, but Ash and company had finally managed to get some beds for the night at the Pokécenter.

Unbeknownst to any of them, a few hours after falling asleep, Porygon entered the room.

Porygon entered using silent mode, a mode so quiet that any organic being would be hard pressed to hear him. It was also a mode that they would hard pressed to duplicate as well.

He made his way over to a red haired girl whom he had learned earlier was named Misty. Stopping in front of her for a moment, twin crimson beams of light emitted from his eyes.

The beams squarely hit Misty and her sleeping form was quickly engulfed in the red light for a moment, followed shortly thereafter by her disappearing as the beams pulled back into Porygon's eyes.

Porygon then turned and headed over to a corner on the floor where Bayleef was sound asleep.

Once again, the twin beams exited his eyes, this time hitting Bayleef, before she too disappeared.

With everyone still sound asleep, Porygon made his way back to the Pokécenter's computer.

Once there, Porygon reentered the dark corner of the Pokécenter computer's cyberspace that he had been using today.

For the moment, nothing could be seen inside cyberspace other than Porygon, who seemed completely visible despite his being surrounded by complete darkness.

Porygon's eyes then began to glow as he called forth the 'data' that he had transfered into cyberspace with him.

In a flash of light, Misty and Bayleef appeared before him, also clearly visible in the surrounding darkness.

Misty and Bayleef, both still completely unconscious, floated in front of Porygon with their arms and legs splayed outward in a similar manner to Leonardo da Vinci's Vitruvian Man.

Misty floated on the left in front of Porygon, while Bayleef floated on the right.

Normally, Porygon could not manipulate others who were in cyberspace with him, or at least not to very large extents.

While a human or Pokémon existed in cyberspace, they essentially existed as programs that were running until they exited back into the material world. Porygon could interact with their running programs, but he couldn't exactly rewrite them. But it was another matter altogether when a program was in standby mode, or 'sleep', as the organics seemed to refer to it.

Porygon stared at the two, and by all outward appearances, seemed to do nothing else. After a moment however, Misty's and Bayleef's images became grainy, as if they were made of colored sand.

The visual changes intensified, with each form losing more and more detail, until finally all that remained in the spots that the two were floating in were two glowing forms of energy.

In the spot where Misty had been floating, there now was a red glow of energy, while in Bayleef's spot, there was a green glow of energy. Each had the minor appearance of having limbs, but both were lacking any definite details indicating either form to be that of a human or a Pokémon.

Porygon began studying the data of the templates that he had removed from the two, focusing largely on the physical templates, and began to make the necessary minor changes.

Having finished after a few moments, the forms of energy began to take on detail again. Slowly, the red energy on the left where Misty had been began to take on detail once more. Instead of a human girl though, the form clearly became more and more that of a Bayleef.

On the right, the reverse was happening to the energy where Bayleef had been.

It wasn't long before the image of a Bayleef now floated where Misty's image had once been, while Misty's image floated in Bayleef's former spot.

After rechecking the reconfigured data several times, Porygon was finally satisfied and shunted the data back into temporary storage as he exited the Pokécenter's computer once more.

Heading back to the bed that Misty had been sleeping on, Porygon released one of the two visitors back into the material world. In beams of red light, like a Pokéball releasing it's passenger, the form of Misty reappeared on the bed, still sleeping soundly.

Going to the spot where Bayleef had been before he took her into cyberspace, Porygon released Bayleef's still sleeping form back onto a spot on the floor where Bayleef had been sleeping earlier.

His task completed, Porygon reentered Cyberspace.

Porygon smiled as he thought of what a good job he had done today. After he had learned of Bayleef's desire for a chance to be Ash's mate, he decided to secretly watch her and her friends for the rest of the day and see if there was any way that he could help her.

He noted that the red haired human girl, Misty, tended to stay close to Ash much of the time. He also saw the girl lose her temper a few times, and even become a bit violent as well.

The girl had a very combative nature!

It was a bit of a curious contrast to Bayleef, who largely seemed to only want to be affectionate with Ash, rather than to battle.

But now that Bayleef and Ash were physically compatible, Bayleef could seriously pursue Ash as a mate, while the formerly human girl could do all the battling that she wanted to, as well as receive some training from Ash (she certainly seemed to need it with keeping that temper of hers in check).

_"...and everyone will be happy!"_ Porygon said to himself, as he continued smiling.

Yes, he did some very good deeds today :)

To be continued?

Comments and Suggestions VERY welcomed

Author Notes:

I wanted to include a couple of links for "Leonardo da Vinci's Vitruvian Man", and "The Mightyena Project" (which I mention below), but the site wouldn't seem to let me do so :(

Anyways, yes, Porygon seriously thinks that he's doing Misty a favor as well as Bayleef, but his main objective was to reward Bayleef :)

Many fics that I've read tend to portray Porygon as rather unemotional, but he seemed pretty emotional in the anime, so I decided to go in that direction with him in this fic as well.

Oh, and no, this isn't the exact same Porygon that Misty met in the anime.

Yes, I'm all for continuing this fic, and I do have more ideas for other chapters, but at the same time I have some continuity concerns which are getting in the way.

The continuity issues are largely because I wanted this fic to take place while Misty and Bayleef were still a regular part of the team, but this leads to one particular continuity issue that is aggravating me:

Togepi :)

Togepi didn't leave Misty until after Ash started traveling with May and Max.

I've seen other fics suggest that Togepi would be able to recognize Misty no matter what form she was in, and I'm inclined to agree with this theory.

I'd like to keep Ash in the dark (for a while, at the very least) as to what has happened, and Pikachu not spilling the beans would be tough enough, but Togepi would be even tougher :)

One option would be for Togepi to have left even earlier in this fic, but I believe that Team Rocket's plan that eventually resulted in Togepi leaving, took place in the Hoen Region, where Ash had started with a clean slate of Pokémon (with the exception of Pikachu), meaning that Bayleef wasn't around.

-Sigh- Quite the conundrum :(

I had actually planned on finishing a different Pokémon transformation fic before this, but when this one came to mind I was able to picture the chapter much more clearly.

I've toyed with fic ideas of Misty switching with a Pokémon before, but I didn't think of using Bayleef until I read an amusing scene with Bayleef in "The Mightyena Project", which is the 3rd story in the "Pokémon Transformation Chronicles" collection.

On a final note to anyone who's read my fics before. The reason that it's been so long since I've written anything is that my work schedule changed drastically some years back after I started my first fic. I have since had next to no time for writing, and it is no small miracle that I found time to complete this chapter, as the problem still exists as of this chapter.

I am still working on the problem, and I hope to one day get to other fics that I've been wanting to start and continue.

-Whew- These notes wound up being longer than I had originally planned :)


	2. Awakenings: Bayleef wakes

Bayleef's Reward  
by K.M.  
9-19-2007

Pokémon created by Satoshi Tajiri  
Copyright 1995 Nintendo/Creatures Inc./Game Freak Inc. 1995  
Copyright 4 Kids Productions Inc. 2002  
Trademarked by Nintendo

This story was originally written for nonprofit entertainment only, please don't sue me.

_Italics Pokémon Speech_

Note: This fic is going to operate by English dubbed standards, so humans will speak English.

Since the Pokéworld seems to be another reality altogether, with completely different named regions on the planet, I feel that there is no necessity to conform to the characters speaking Japanese in this fic.

Chapter 2:

Awakenings: Bayleef wakes

Bayleef slept peacefully as she dreamed of a pleasant memory with her beloved Ash.

In her dream, Ash had gotten himself turned into a Pikachu a day ago due to a silly human's failed spell. Thankfully, the spell was likely to wear off in a few days tops.

Though he was a little embarrassed at the prospect of yet more of his Pokémon seeing him in this state, Ash had decided to show his current form to a few of them at a time. And after giving it some thought, Ash had decided on Bayleef being the next one to reveal his new form to, as he felt that she would be the least likely to make fun of his current state.

He was correct in this assumption, however he quickly began to regret his decision. Bayleef did not laugh at him, in fact quite the contrary, she ADORED him in his new form and had been fawning over him non-stop.

Both his human and Pokémon friends found great amusement over this, with Misty and Brock even going so far as to call Ash 'Bayleef's own little Togepi'.

Ash eventually got a little used to the teasing, as well as Bayleef's excessive attention, who was showing herself to be a lot more protective of him in his now much more diminutive state, and quickly went back to enjoying his visit to Pokémonhood.

After a busy day as a Pikachu, Ash had finally tuckered himself out and was now fast asleep lying against Bayleef's side.

Bayleef herself was lying down on her stomach while adoringly looking down at the sleeping Pikachu lying against her. She had greatly enjoyed both watching, and watching over Ash this day. She had thought that Ash had looked particularly cute when he tried to get Pikachu to teach him some electric attacks, but much to Ash's dismay, he wasn't able to make more than some very minor sparks. Though Ash was determined to improve before he changed back.

No matter what his form, she had loved seeing that look of determination on his face.

Bayleef carefully extended one of her vines and gently stroked the side of Ash's sleeping face. A part of her wished that they could stay like this forever. Ash may not have been a Bayleef, but she still felt closer to him while he was like this, and he did make a very cute Pikachu. But she knew that Ash was only able to enjoy himself as much as he did because he knew that his current form was only a temporary state. And she also knew that he would very likely be saddened if he found himself stuck this way for good.

She idly wondered if that human girl's spell could make her into a human. It wouldn't be easy giving up her Bayleef form, but she would be more than willing to sacrifice it if it meant the chance of truly being with Ash. But it was little more than a dream, as the spell was only temporary, and what she'd heard of the girl suggested that she wasn't overly proficient in the use of her magic.

"Just a dream." Bayleef thought to herself as she continued to look lovingly down at Ash, "Just a dream."

Slowly the images began to fade as Bayleef found herself returning to the waking world.

Bayleef slowly began to open her eyes, only to close them again in an attempt to blink the sleep out of them, and to adjust to the morning light in the room. As she lie there with her eyes closed for a bit longer, her still waking mind took note of the soft surface that she was lying on. It was very comfortable, and she took a moment to try and recall the previous night before she went to sleep.

Okay, they weren't camped out in the forest, and her still waking mind recalled briefly seeing a room when she had cracked her eyes open.

That's right! They had stayed in a Pokécenter for the night! Did Ash get her a Pokébed? As the fog in her mind slowly began to evaporate, she could have sworn that she remembered going to sleep on the floor last night.

Once more, she slowly opened her eyes. As her eyes slowly began to adjust to the room's light, she took note of the fact that she seemed to be lying on her side and that her head was lying on a pillow. Turning her head upwards, it took her another moment to realize that she seemed to be in the lower half of a bunk-bed.

While she had no arguments of having slept in such a comfortable bed, she couldn't for the life of her recall as to how she had gotten there.

Did Ash put her in this bed? If so, then why? It's not like she wasn't used to sleeping on the ground, so what was so special about last night?

As she continued to try and figure out the puzzling scenario, she began looking about the room and stopped when she caught sight of another Bayleef that was sound asleep on the floor across the room from her. She began to wonder who this Bayleef was when her eyes went wide as she looked more closely at it.

That Bayleef was her!

Bayleef sat up with a start, "What in the..." she began, but quickly stopped as she absently took note of her position. She realized that she hadn't actually stood up, as she'd half expected herself to do, as she could clearly feel herself still seated on the bed. In fact, she began to realize that her overall body felt 'off' somehow.

She slowly turned her head to look down at her body, causing a small gasp to escape from her mouth as she did so.

She slowly moved her front 'leg' up in front of her face, and gazed at its 'foot' in wonder as she began to move the strange digits on the end of it back and forth. Her rattled mind briefly wondered if her body had perhaps undergone some sort of odd evolution while she was sleeping that she wasn't aware of Bayleef's being able to achieve. Right now her appendage looked more like something that you might find on a Mr. Mime, or maybe a Jynx, or a...

Her thoughts slowed for a moment as she took in the coloration of her appendage. Looking further down, she carefully pulled back the sheets that were covering the lower half of her body, thus revealing her new legs to her.

"A... a... human?" She wondered.

After continuing to stare at herself for a while longer in disbelief, she finally took note of the fact that she was wearing clothing. Upon further inspection, she realized that it looked familiar somehow. Once more, her eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

Carefully, and quietly, she then turned her legs to hang out of the bed. While still sitting on the edge of the bed, she took a deep breath. Finally she pushed herself up from the bed and stood on her new legs for the first time.

She then took a few steps. As strange as it felt to now be walking on two legs, she found that she wasn't having all that much difficulty in doing so. While the lack of difficulty was a little curious, she didn't dwell on it too much since most Pokémon usually gained new physical instincts when they evolved anyway.

She looked down beside the bed she was just in and saw Pikachu and Togepi fast asleep in front of it. She then recalled that Ash, Brock and Misty had been particularly tired last night and that she and Pikachu had agreed to watch the still very awake Togepi for them as both her and Pikachu hadn't been all that tired either.

Bayleef then caught sight of Misty's bag and vaguely recalled an item that was usually kept inside of it. Walking over to the bag she began to open it up only to stop midway. Once more she moved her new hand in front of her face and looked at it curiously. Walking on new legs was one thing, but this was the first time that she had ever had hands and fingers, and she was a little surprised at how natural using them seemed to be to her at the moment. Finally, she pushed her wonder aside and finished opening the bag and pulled out the object that she had been looking for.

Holding the mirror that she had taken out the bag in her hands, she slowly pulled it up in front of her face and looked into it.

As she had already begun to suspect by now, Misty's reflection looked back at her. Bayleef just continued to stare blankly at the reflection, blinking every now and then, as if she expected something to happen. She half expected the image to vanish and her true image to appear, or maybe suddenly find herself waking up again only to find that this was all just another dream.

The last thought definitely had merit, as she had previously had dreams before where she was Ash's human mate, but this all just seemed so real.

She then began to daydream of her and Ash being together like this, causing a beautiful smile to creep across the face of the reflection she was staring into.

She turned her head in the direction of Ash's bed to find him still fast asleep. Putting down the mirror, she then quietly walked over to his bed and lovingly looked down at him.

"Ash." she whispered quietly to herself as she watched him sleep.

After a moment of this, her brow furrowed as she finally seemed to take note of something. She paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Ash." she whispered again to herself while listening closely to her voice. Her eyes then went wide as she noticed for the first time that she was speaking in English and not in any Pokémon tongues.

She smiled brightly as she realized that she could not only be with Ash now, but she could talk with now too. Really talk with him!

She didn't care if this did all turn out to be just a dream, she was going to make the most of it while she could, just in case she did end up waking up later.

Looking down at the clothing that she was wearing, she decided to change into some clothing that was more like what she had often seen Misty wear in the daytime. Quietly looking through the room, she quickly found a change of clothes and went into the adjoining room. She recalled seeing her human companions go into these rooms to change clothes before, and felt that she might as well do the same.

As she wasn't used to dressing, It took her several minutes to get changed, but looking into the bathroom's mirror, she was finally convinced that she looked like Misty did when she dressed.

Well, except that her hair was still down like it was when she had woken up, but Bayleef decided that she liked how it looked that way anyway.

Walking back into the bedroom, Bayleef quickly went over to Pikachu and quietly shook him awake.

"Pikachu." she whispered.

"Pika? Pikachu?" Pikachu tiredly replied as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

This caused Bayleef to pause for a moment as she realized that she couldn't understand what Pikachu had just said, but she quickly brushed this aside.

Once Pikachu was finished getting the sleep out of his eyes, Bayleef continued.

"Pikachu, I'm going to see if Ash will go for a walk with me. Could you look after Togepi for me until then?"

"Pika!" Pikachu happily replied.

"Thanks Pikachu." Bayleef replied gratefully. She thought with some amusement that this really must be a dream if Pikachu wasn't going to get in the way of her and Ash for a change.

Bayleef then quickly moved over to Ash's bed and began to shake him a bit.

"Ash. Ash, wake up." She said quietly.

"Hmm? Misty? What time is it?" Ash groggily replied.

Bayleef bit her lip and chose to ignore the question.

"Ash, I'm going for a walk, would you come with me?"

"A... walk?" Ash yawned, "What do you need me to come for?" Ash finished, his mind still struggling to decide wether or not to try and get up or to go back to sleep.

"Please Ash!" Bayleef pleaded.

Bleary-eyed, Ash looked up at the pleading look on "Misty's" face and relented.

"Okay," Ash sighed, "just let me get changed first." He finished with a yawn as he got up and headed to the bathroom to change clothes.

After a few minutes, Ash exited the bathroom looking a bit more awake, but only slightly so. Bayleef quickly told Ash that Pikachu would be watching Togepi while they were gone and that they should just let the others sleep.

"We'll try not to be gone too long Pikachu." Ash said, though Bayleef was hoping that they wouldn't be back too quickly either.

A bright smiled adorned Bayleef's face as she and Ash left the Pokécenter and began their walk. This was like a dream come true.

Next Chapter:

Awakenings: Misty wakes

Author Notes:

Sheesh! I'm still not having much luck in finding any time for hobbies I'm afraid, I just hope that the next update won't take too long (especially as much of the action starts after Misty wakes up).

This chapter wound up being longer than I had intended, but it would have been FAR longer if I had had Misty wake up in this chapter as well.

As you can probably tell from the start of this chapter, I'm a fan Ash in his Pikachu form. I've actually had an Ashchu fic that I started quite a while back, but I've never gotten a chance to finish the 1st chapter of it.

I'm so sick of never having time for anything.

As always, Comments and Suggestions are always welcomed.

And thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far :)


End file.
